


it's chill in the wind but it's warm in your arms

by nosecoffee



Series: my junk is you [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 7/11, Bands, Blanket Forts, Choko's, Comedy, Dialogue-Only Challenge, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Krispy Kreme's, M/M, Moving House, Shennigans, Twitter, Vague Texting AU, costco, slurpees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: Peggy: i want you to fuck me jerryPeggy: F U C K M EThomas: WHATPeggy: OH NOPeggy: WRONG NUMBER





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'My Junk' from Spring Awakening
> 
> Two to go!!!!!!!

"Your house is so spacious, Gilbert."

"I know. John had it before he met me, and when I asked to move in with him, he was very kind about it."

"This was while you were fucking, oui?"

"Adri!"

"Oui."

"I can't believe-"

"Georges is getting along swimmingly with your daughter."

"She's John's daughter."

"She's yours, too."

"Why am I friends with you?"

"No one else would push you on the swings."

~

Hercules: I fucked up

Alex: on a scale of one to ten, one being 'I just cut my own bangs' and ten being 'I'm planning on skinny-dipping off the Titanic', just how badly did you fuck up?

Hercules: I took Eliza to Costco

Alex: ah, so, 11. you should have said.

~

Alex: are you even a little interested in this tiny apartment anymore?

Aaron: no?

Alex: cool, cause I found this spacious apartment, only a few streets over, and it's got enough bedrooms and two bathrooms and an IKEA KITCHEN

Aaron: okay

~

Hercules: It begins with truffle cheese and ends with Vegemite Bagel Crisps

Alex: what

Hercules: Nope. She just bought an entire pallet of SPAM I'm d e a d I cannot afford this

~

"Okay, let's just all agree that the proper pronunciation is - I'm sorry, I can't do this while he's screaming into his taco."

"'Scuse you, James, that's erotic moaning."

"Thomas, what the fuck, there is a child here."

~

Peggy: i want you to fuck me jerry

Peggy: F U C K M E

Thomas: WHAT

Peggy: OH NO

Peggy: WRONG NUMBER

~

"James?"

"Yes?"

"What's that? Leaking out of my taco, I mean."

"That is blood, otherwise known as 'meat juice'."

"My taco's dying?"

"Wait, Philip-"

"I have to perform CPR!"

"Philip, NO-!"

~

Unknown Number: are you available to come and get your sister

Angelica: sure

Angelica: side note - who is this?

Unknown Number: Stephen Bell-Paterson. I'm currently dating Peggy

Angelica: ah, Mighty Dicks man

Unknown Number: what

Angelica: that's a story for another day, Steve, my friend. Why do I need to come get Peggy?

Unknown Number: she got really drunk at dinner, passed out on my couch and woke me up at two for a glass of water, chugged it, and passed out again in my ensuite.

Angelica: yeah that sounds pretty Peggy. It's better than the strawberries, tho

Unknown Number: strawberries? I'm almost afraid to get an answer.

Angelica: another story for another day I'm afraid. can I come pick her up now?

Unknown Number: sure. My daughter's coming back from a sleepover in the morning so I'll have time to clean when I know Peggy's in good hands.

Angelica: you have a daughter? Awe. Also what's your address, Mighty Dicks man?

~

Aaron: hey remember that time that I got swindled into buying a coconut for three-hundred-dollars at the market

Alex: yes

Alex: why

Alex: what did you do

Aaron: don't worry

Aaron: it's a grapefruit this time

Alex: YOU DONT EVEN L I K E GRAPEFRUITS

~

"IM JUST TRYING TO SIT HERE AND EAT MY WAFFLES AND YOU FUCKING DISRESPECTED ME!"

"I honestly hate you, I'm praying for Mighty Dicks man."

~

"Just out of curiosity, how much did you spend on the grapefruit?"

"Um..."

"Aaron...if you don't tell me, I can't buy the cool apartment."

"Five-hundred."

"Dollars?"

"Thousand."

"THAT'S THE MONEY I NEEDED FOR THE APARTMENT!"

"I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT YOU SHOULDN'T LET ME OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

~

Alex: Hey Angie...

Angelica: what

Alex: You Know How Aaron Has Spending Issues

Angelica: are you referring to the Coconut Incident™

Alex: Yeah

Alex: But Now

Alex: There Is Also A Grapefruit Incident™ And We Have No Money To Buy The New House

Alex: And

Alex: We Were Wondering If You Could Help Us Out

Angie: whatever how much do you need

~

"You are the only registered bidder."

"Why aren't your lips moving?"

"Because you're the ONLY REGISTERED BIDDER."

"What should I do?"

"Bid what you want. They'll probably take it."

"So what if I was like, 'My name is Alex, and I am bidding a one cent coin that I found in the gutter. I'm pretty sure it's Australian.' They'd take it?"

"No."

"What if I threw in a two cent coin that I found in another gutter? Again, Australian."

"No. Probably, at five-hundred-thousand, or over."

"Oh. I can do that."

"The house is yours."

"How are you doing that?"

"Practice."

~

"Doughnut Run!"

"I can't believe you made me get up to get doughnuts."

"I'll buy you a Slurpee."

"Whatever. Just know that the cream filled Krispy Kremes are mine."

"Love you too, Aaron."

"Theo's gonna want some."

"We'll wake her up when we get back."

"Alex, it's 1 am."

"She'll deal."

~

John: have you seen Frances or Georges?

Lafayette: they built a fort in Frances's room and are currently discussing her band.

John: alright, Adri said that they're going back the the hotel now, since it's the middle of the night, and she can't deal with sleeping on the couch

Lafayette: I'll let them know, but I can't guarantee that Georges will go quietly

John: I don't expect him to. Frances is awesome, I hardly go quietly

Lafayette: you're such a sap

John: you love me anyway

Lafayette: ;)

Lafayette: I do. Very much.

~

"Do I look like a whale?"

"You're five months pregnant-"

"Do. I. Look. Like. A. Whale."

"No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. And if I am, it's not even insulting, because whales are beautiful and majestic and so are you."

"Kiss-ass."

"Love you too, 'Liza."

~

"Do you know what a choko is?"

"No?"

"Okay, because, we seem to have a plastic one."

"..."

"..."

"It looks like a shrivelled, green eggplant."

"It's a choko."

"It's gross."

"You're gross."

"I should be sleeping."

"No. You're unpacking with me, and slurping your Slurpee. And discussing choko's with me."

"What even is a choko?"

"It's like, a zucchini's cousin, twice removed."

"Cousin Choko, twice removed."

"Cousin Choko married a muggle. We don't talk about Cousin Choko."

"Cousin Choko became an accountant and married a muggle. Cousin Choko brought shame on the family."

"God we need more sleep."

"Shut up and slurp your Slurpee."

~

{A.Ham @A.HamOfficial "Cousin Choko became an accountant and married a muggle" we weren't even drunk @Aaron.B}

E.Schuy liked this  
Angel.SC liked this  
J.Laur liked this  
H.Mull liked this  
Peggy.Schuy liked this  
G.Laf liked this  
A.Burr liked this  
A.Burr retweeted this

{A.Burr @Aaron.B retweeted @A.HamOfficial's post: ""Cousin Choko became..." 'Cousin Choko brought shame on the family.' God we need sleep}

H.Mull liked this  
E.Schuy liked this  
Angel.SC liked this  
G.Laf liked this  
J.Laur liked this  
Peggy.Schuy liked this  
A.Ham liked this

~

"Georges has agreed to help us with the band."

"Remember what I told you about MCR."

"Details, details, Theodosia, my dear. It's all falling into place."

"Whatever you say, Franky, but I'm still wondering if this is the best idea."

"It'll work, trust me."

"Okay, I trust you."

"What'd you do last night?"

"Are Krispy Kremes with my dads, listened to them start talking about Choko's, whatever those are. At one point, Alex even said something about Choko Man, and I just went to sleep because it was easier to pass out than to try and understand their conversations."

"Eventful, then."

"Very."

  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed! If you did, please feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos, and track me down on Tumblr @nose-coffee. Again, thank you!


End file.
